


string of fate

by irlmikleo



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, hug mikleo 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmikleo/pseuds/irlmikleo
Summary: Sorey finally awakens after his centuries-long slumber after the defeat of Heldalf and is reincarnated as a seraph, however he has no recollection of himself nor the adventure he once embarked on with his friends--even Mikleo, whom he's known since childhood. Meanwhile, Mikleo's love for him has not faded once throughout the long timespan they've been apart.Spoilers for Tales of Zestiria--the ending, at least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> someone on tumblr requested for the prompt of sorey suffering from amnesia after he wakes up or the concept of soulmates and i was like, okay, why not combine the two? i'll admit this got longer than what a "short story" should've been but w/e i thought this turned out pretty good tbh. i'm emotional. 
> 
> feedback is appreciated!

Those  _ bright _ , viridescent eyes were unmistakable to the time-honored Seraph; they were once--scarcely seven- _ hundred _ eons prior to this abrupt confrontation--illuminated by a sense of  _ resolution _ to liberate those tainted individuals from the malevolence which infested them like an unfaltering virus. Those unaware were enchanted by its deadly spell and transformed into  _ monstrous _ forms without hope of returning to humankind; however,  _ he  _ blazed throughout the kingdom whilst accompanied by the Ceremonial Sword, gnarled by the blue-ish flames of  _ purity _ \--the "Shepherd", is whom they referred to this courageous man as within his uncharted past. In accordance to that legendary title blessed upon him by the Five Lords who govern this realm, he was entitled to shoulder the burdens of a wholehearted  _ hero  _ and consequently sacrifice his entire being to ensure a future of peacefulness for his treasured ones--for  _ all  _ of Glenwood, and beyond. Alas, the Shepherd was guided to a deep and long-established slumber that many foresaw he'd never wake from; to never be wreathed in those smiles, comparable to a pasture filled with untold sunflowers. Now, Mikleo beheld his dearest companion (whom was  _ identical  _ to his original statute; notwithstanding of the minor wreckage which embellished his chestnut-colored locks, for they  _ were  _ within the midst of a decaying temple) as if those  _ centuries  _ hadn't transpired at all; it felt dreamlike, and he floundered to restrain the sobs of wholehearted  _ joy _ . Even whilst time has relentlessly tore them apart from one another, the feelings Mikleo possessed for him refused to waver--the  _ love  _ for Sorey. 

 

....However, Sorey's angelic gaze lacked a sense of familiarity toward the elder individual--perhaps, it was in consequence to the effect these unbounded centuries bestowed upon Mikleo; for instance, his hair, which was decorated by the fragments of the _purest_ snow to a common mortal's eyes, has become rather unshorn and was positioned into a sturdy ponytail. Or, how the admittedly "inexperienced" demeanor he wore throughout their _fabled_ journey was substituted for one of an adult matureness--after all, upon the departures of his closest allies (those whom were acquainted with humankind, such as Sorey and even _Rose_ eventually fell victim to the accursed, short lifespans these delicate creatures are imparted with) Mikleo's world was encountered by a drastic and unwilling change; he felt obligated to ward off the tears, so his fellow Seraphim wouldn't fear for him, nor his banishment into an ocean of eternal loneliness--there were a myriad of occasions where he _vowed_ he'd drown, for the surface was no longer within his wounded sights. No, it wasn't acceptable that _Sorey_ \--the person whom he's regarded so highly, like he were a _deity_ , since their childhood, could simply disremember him like he were but an hallucination from a distant past....Right? 

 

Mikleo's clothed finger-tips were enclosed around the younger individual's like indestructible binds, and his once, sophisticated gaze became lachrymose due to his desperation and woe--the Shepherd was taken by surprise of how  _ tightly  _ they squeezed his callused palms; regardless of that, he maintained a curious silence upon the greeting of each of their eyes, like he were  _ waiting  _ for those passionate words to spill from his quivering lips. "....Sorey," he croaked--it was as if Glenwood, or rather, the whole  _ universe  _ was deteriorating all around them and this sentence was the conclusion of their lives; these intense feelings he must convey to Sorey, or the claws of malevolence may imprison him within a cage without a keyhole or possible escape route. Perhaps, it was too theatrical for his tastes--however, for centuries has Mikleo believed his sincerest, and most _ beloved  _ companion may never witness the magnificent light a new dawn ever again; his aspirations and hopes reduced to a mere erection of ash. His voice was gentler than a rabbit's footsteps amongst a snowfield, threatening to collapse at any given moment--he abhorred how his weaknesses were disclosed before Sorey within this fragile moment, for this was meant as a heartwarming reunion between the pair; that is, if the former possessed any recollection of his childhood love. "....it's me,  _ Mikleo _ . Please, tell me that you remember....at least a little? I....I understood the risks when you decided to sacrifice yourself for the greater good, but if you were truly reincarnated as a member of my race, then....you couldn't have forgotten about your dearest friend, right?.... _ Right _ ?" 

 

"I--....I'm terribly sorry, but I can't remember anything besides my own name; I was guided to these ruins by a  _ voice _ , per se, and you had nearly fallen so-- _ woah _ , are you alright?" The teardrops were cascading down the elder Seraph's face like a rapid waterfall; his cheeks had grown embarrassingly flushed, his weaknesses disclosed before the eyes of the muddled Sorey, whose garmented hand was lightly rest upon the other's twitching shoulder-blade. It was  _ heartbreaking  _ to witness Mikleo, an individual that oft concealed his sadness for the benefit of his friends--so they wouldn't  _ fret  _ over his welfare like you would a small child, and hence the melancholic dews were restrained beneath an impenetrable fortress none shall enter. A response was unneeded for Mikleo's fingers to latch onto the spine of the younger man and subsequently, encountered the midst of Sorey's chest with his nose; thus, his despairing whimpers were muffled and all Sorey could perform was  _ gawk _ , open-mouthed. However, hands of an unadulterated  _ warmth  _ were bestowed upon Mikleo's own vertebrae--they belonged to none but his dear friend, he understood; even if time itself had seized the Shepherd's core memories, his kindness  _ refused  _ to simply fade....that's the discrete trait which constructs whom Sorey is as a person, after all. However.... 

 

_ He doesn't remember me. I should have expected it--after all, it's rare for those reincarnated as Seraphim to evoke memories of their past lives; however, that sliver of fate was by my side throughout these seven-hundred or so years I've endured, merely waiting for him to return.  _ Authentic words were impractical for Mikleo whilst his own vocal cords were sabotaged by a chain of relentless weeping--it felt like he were  _ choking  _ on his own tears, this lamentable reunion but a grim reminder of the centuries he spent  _ isolated  _ due to these conflicting emotions; unable to converse with Lailah, or Edna, or Zaveid--they remained in that distant past of theirs, wherein they journeyed throughout Glenwood with aspirations for a  _ brighter  _ future, how the Shepherd so earnestly called for his name upon their entrance in newfangled lands. For they were raised in the forsaken mountainous region with little to no knowledge of the outermost world, of the many wonders which lied throughout the kingdoms prepared for their vehement eyes to uncover. Regrettably had this hero's  _ magnificent  _ tale entombed into the sands of time and thus, Mikleo could only reminisce of those peaceful days whilst accompanied by a woeful expression. His grip on the younger man's garments tightened, if at all possible--it's ascertain that his knuckles were painted with a qualmish hue of white.  _ At the very least, I should be grateful he's come back to me. Even....whilst he's forgotten everything about me, that doesn't mean I'm alone anymore....Someone, please tell me that I'm right. That he won't leave me again! _

 

"Sorey, pl.... _ please. _ ..." 

 

"Huh?" 

 

It'd be unsurprising for Mikleo's own dignity to vanish by now, for his dearest was faced with such a  _ weak  _ side to himself--these interminable tears which decorated both the Earth beneath and his pale-colored garbs; this was the rare case wherein this blatant humiliation has not bestowed such redness upon his cheeks, rather shattered the nerves of all those surrounding him. Nonetheless, he mustered the courage to properly encounter Sorey's concerned gaze--they were as  _ gorgeous  _ as he recalled, like a twosome of exquisite emeralds harvested from the depths of an ancient mine.  "Don--....don't.... _ go _ , Sorey." Mikleo murmured, for his voice was comparable to that of the fragilest pieces of glassware; if proper heedfulness wasn't exercised, it may crumble at any given moment. Fleetingly, his eyelashes had birthed a few droplets which collapsed upon each of Sorey's thighs--his expression had shifted abruptly within that small second, from confusion to a recognizable sense of melancholy--it encouraged his palms of an  _ unearthly _ gentleness to comb through Mikleo's tousled locks. "....I....I couldn't bear to experience that  _ loneliness _ ever again, so I'm  _ begging _ that you'd never leave my side. I've spent nearly a thousand years waiting for you, Sorey....even if I'm a mere _ stranger _ to you now, please promise me that one thing. For a life without  _ you _ ....is completely empty." 

 

* * *

 

"....Mikleo, this novel you composed is  _ beyond  _ fantastic--it's almost like I'm walking through history itself! The legend of the renowned "Shepherd" whom brandished a sword and swept throughout these lands to liberate those tainted by the malevolence....it's  _ unbelievable _ that you had once accompanied this hero on their journey, and were able to behold these manifesting fables from the past! I....I can't help but be envious." It's apparent those _ dreadful _ centuries have purloined the memories from the days of yore wherein Sorey and his companions once roamed across the kingdoms to establish a never-ending harmony, however none of the influential forces within realm could possibly deprive him of his overwhelming  _ passion _ \--it twinkled through his pair of gem-like eyes, which engendered a minor chuckle from Mikleo, whose hands were preoccupied with the kettle in another section of the makeshift home; it was their temporary resting area until they proceeded with their runic discoveries. To separate Sorey from the thick-paged tome may prove to be challenging, for his attention was  _ glued  _ to it like his eternal lifespan depended on it for nourishment--needless to say, the mature Seraph hadn't anticipated for such unabating praise. Eventually, Sorey's smile had descended slightly and the object was gently closed, thereafter placing it upon the nearest table. He continued, although with a softer tone. "....You mistook me for the Shepherd, didn't you? That time ago, when we encountered one another within the profundity of those magnificent ruins....you latched onto me and cried your heart out, Mikleo. I wanted to help, but....all I could do was say that you'll reunite with them one day--that "goodbyes" don't simply last forever. Like me, perhaps....they'll be reincarnated as a kin of the Seraphim and hopefully maintain some recollection of their former life." 

 

"....Yes, I hope so too. Sor--I mean, my dearest friend, risked everything to ensure peace would finally overrun the kingdoms of Hyland and Rolance, perhaps  _ beyond _ . After all, the responsibilities of a Shepherd don't merely lie with those closest to them--rather, they are burdened with the entire world upon their shoulders. However, the beginning of our great journey attempted to forge distance between us for they presumed I....hadn't wished for such a future alongside them, and that I should pursue my  _ own  _ aspirations after we were freed from Zenrus's domain. How hilariously  _ wrong  _ they were, for....my dream was always to remain by their side, even if the malevolence tore us apart time after time.  _ Bittersweet _ , if you ask me." Mirth embellished the smile resting upon Mikleo's features as he accessed the living-space which detained the younger individual; his fingers were preoccupied with a duo of teacups, which emitted the fresh and captivating aroma of the greenish beverages. The tray was deposited onto the table neighboring the legendary novel; the cover was shrouded in an abundance of dust in consequence to the hundreds of years since it was published for both Seraphim  _ and  _ humankind to peruse. It's the very connection Sorey once yearned for between the two races, for the latter was incarcerated behind a wall of transparency and unnumbered folklore or myths--it was Mikleo's duty to uphold those aspirations of his, he decided. Softer, he continued. "....Alas, they selflessly pursued a journey that few may return from unscathed; I've waited for hi-- _ them _ for centuries upon centuries, and....it's a challenge  _ not  _ to lose hope, especially when it's not guaranteed their memories shall resurface. However, Sorey....I do appreciate your words, regardless of whether the person I'm searching for may truly come back to me, or not. Thank you...." 

 

"....There's no need to thank me, Mikleo; I'm just grateful to know a person as kind-hearted as you. It may sound cliché, but....it's almost like a " _ red string of fate _ " brought us together, you know? I mean, for months had I wandered throughout this kingdom attempting to unearth my purpose--the fellow Seraphim wouldn't even  _ glance  _ in my direction, nor would they provide any assistance to somebody without memories a whole. It was.... _ lonely _ , needless to say." Briefly had the former Shepherd paused his statement to place the teacup closest to bridge of his lower lip, and the aforementioned pleasant aroma infiltrated his nostrils like a harmonious breeze--the taste itself was comparable as it kissed Sorey's tongue, which encouraged him to drone quietly and smile in Mikleo's direction, as if bestowing upon him silent applause for the delectable beverage. "....Then, Mikleo....I met  _ you _ , and abruptly had that loneliness of mine perish into nothingness--one could say our encounter was predestined, even. Or, perhaps your eloquent writing has inspired me to believe such a concept. Either way, I'm glad I was reincarnated as a member of the Seraphim--or else I'd never be able to spark a conversation with you, as a common human. Still, I wish my memories weren't such a blurr....Who  _ was  _ I within my past life, exactly? Hopefully, one of these days....I'll be able to discover that truth." 

 

_ I know you will, Sorey--after all, you're still as much of an idealist as you were centuries ago.  _ Naturally were those words not mentioned orally in consequence to the unawareness of their everlasting bond, imprisoned within those memories Sorey has implored so eagerly for--however, the elder one was incapable of suppressing the wistfulness which shaped upon his expression through a pair of half-lidded eyes and the gentlest smile; Mikleo was positive it would ultimately disenthrall and give birth to his less desirable state, still haunted by the  _ weaknesses _ he exposed to his former companion upon their one-sided reunion. Instead, a sigh was exaggerated and Mikleo spoke with his traditional forte; composed, however the remedy was also flecked by a sense of derision. "....Well, I plan to journey throughout the continent in search for new material for my forthcoming book; the "Legends of the Shepherd, the Four Trials"--it's something you'll enjoy, I'm sure. Many had advocated the possibilities of a Seraph's memories returning if they were to revisit locations they were accustomed to as a human, and henceforth, I'd....make no objections if you were to  _ accompany  _ me on my quest, per se--" The remainder of his sentence was left unspoken for fingers were abruptly captured by the starry-eyed Sorey--previously, the teacup was deposited haphazardly upon the ligneous platter and threatened to collapse with the smallest movement. Fleetingly, Mikleo's heartbeat had frolicked due to the action; he's nearly disremembered of the warmth which envelops Sorey like  _ sunlight _ , the discrete trait that impelled the snow-haired man to fall so hopelessly for him. "S-Sorey....?" 

 

"....I'm _never_ going to abandon you, Mikleo--that's the decision I've come to, and one I shall not back out on. Alright?" His benevolent words enforced the grin to manifest upon Sorey's features and thereafter, ushered his elder friend onto both feet to continue with his previous statement, whilst their palms were strengthened into a study grip--much to the discernible embarrassment of Mikleo, who was peppered by the vibrant hue of crimson from front to earlobes. It was extraordinary how a simple gesture could cast an unconquerable _flame_ to engulf his heart, like Sorey's appearance alone had torn these passionate feelings asunder--the impulse to lure him into an everlasting kiss, to fasten the bond severed by the ruthless centuries which purloined Sorey's golden memories. Fleetingly, Mikleo vowed their lips establish contact between one another until the former Shepherd released the fingers and took a step back. "....Now, c'mon--let's forget about this solemn atmosphere and investigate some more ruins-- _ah_ , the Ruins of Marlind are nearby, right? I wanna go!" Starry-eyed again; it appeared the childishness he possessed as a human refused to disappear as well--after all, it wouldn't be "Sorey" if not for the existence of antiquated civilizations and relics of an era beyond their imaginations. However, this had influenced the small laughter to escape Mikleo's pursed mouth, and he answered with the gentlest nod. Sorey's eyes shined _brighter_ , if at all possible. "....Woo-hoo! I can't _wait_ to explore every inch of this realm with you, Mikleo! It'll be like a new adventure, you know?" 

 

"....Very well, Sorey."  _ And thank you. _

 

For them to arrive within the aforementioned town of Marlind would require a handful of days, and therefore had Mikleo prepared for the forthcoming journey by organizing a satchel filled with certain necessities--such as spare garments and ingredients for dishes that appealed to Sorey's discrete taste (it's acknowledged that Seraphim needn't fret over satisfying their non-existent ravenousness, however they have grown accustomed to humankind's lifestyle and hence, they follow through with it). Earnestly had the previous Shepherd awaited for his companion neighboring the entrance of the dilapidated establishment, whilst he released a sequence of enthusiastic drones and tapped the back of his heel against the ligneous floorboard beneath. The door was unlatched upon Mikleo's emergence from the living-room and subsequently, their departure from the forsaken cottage within the midst of the greenwood kindle the beginning of the "adventure" Sorey had yearned for. The breeze of a midsummer caressed his spine like an elegant melody--one, in which, he's grown accustomed to, for the young Seraph's expression was conquered by a mammoth grin; it radiated brighter than that of _ diamonds _ , Mikleo thoughtlessly noted. Ahead, a cliff embellished by the wildflowers of indigo and paler hues had tempted the duo toward it, or rather....to disclose the  _ magnificent _ lands which co-existed all around them, an enchantment which Sorey fell victim too. Undoubtedly, the world had transformed during the near millennium wherein he was imprisoned by the depths of slumber--however, its beauty never faded once; Mikleo knew that personally, for he's braved several lifespans of traveling across each kingdom to preserve the dream he's always shared with Sorey. Yes, to ensure the legacy of "Shepherd Sorey" is kept alive by protecting this realm he treasured so much with all of his strength. Mikleo's gaze was summoned by the mountains which lied in the distance and enwrapped by the firmament’s mist--it was comparable to a wondrous piece of artwork, and a smile briefly manifested upon his rose-kissed features. "....Isn't it amazing, Mikleo?" He overheard Sorey murmur. 

 

"....It truly is, Sorey." 

 

Thereafter, Mikleo's eyes were imparted upon the sun's embodiment who continued to observe the infinite grasslands encompassing them--unbeknownst to Sorey, he resembled that of a  _ champion  _ who's returned from a long-established battleground and stood upon this ledge like he's triumphed over hundreds of them. Although he was no longer chaperoned by that sword which liberates those haunted by the malevolence, his courageousness lived on within the generations of  _ new  _ Shepherds whom fight on behalf of his legacy. However, not once had Mikleo allied himself with those aspiring heroes--after all, he's  _ always  _ waited for the return of he, whom he referred to as his "one and only"--the individual who brightened the world of desolation that has erected around him with a mere  _ smile _ . It's doubtful whether Sorey shall achieve his memories of the  _ grand  _ adventure he, as well as his legion of close companions, once embarked on--let alone, the childhood he and Mikleo spent together, investigating relics from a bygone time and thus, heeding the morals inscribed into the "Celestial Record". Regardless, they were still  _ attached  _ to one another by some divine force....perhaps, the reddened knot Sorey had formerly described to him? Either way, fate itself has already prophesied this pair would remain together until the conclusion of  _ time _ \--as Seraphim, it wasn't an impossible feat. The emotions which flourished within Mikleo needn't be returned by the younger one, for he simply didn't wish to collapse into that void of  _ loneliness  _ again--his heart, however, spoke differently; the three-worded concept that has danced alongside him since his initial encounter with Sorey. 

 

_ I love you, Sorey. Those feelings of mine won't change in a hundred years, nor a thousand.  _

_ You may have forgotten all that we've braved through together--from the good, and the bad, but....I'm not afraid to forge new memories with you, my dearest.  _

_ After all, our journey....it never truly ended, did it?  _

 

"....Let's set off for Marlind now, Sorey." 


End file.
